Weird Poems
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: It's a bunch of weird poems about the TD constants.
1. The Fault In Our Skies

_The Fault In Our Skies_

_Why Can't I stop killing? I hate the smell of blood but it just feels right. And Besides Me and Sky** NEED **to be together but her parents won't let her be happy._

_Today I killed Sky's parents, their were asleep so it was kinda easy. None of them cried or wept._

_I don't think the cops are on to me, their are suspecting it's Keith's brother who is killing._

_I killed Sky's sister Heather, today. She wept and wept but I just kept killing her. It felt kinda of good._

_Today Sky told me that she doesn't love me. **I HATE HER I HATE HER!**_

_I watched her die, she looked like a little angel. I killed her the next day, I don't feel bad. But I wish that I wasn't in Jail now._


	2. Looking For Pappy

_Looking For Pappy._

_Pappy left me today, I wonder why? He didn't come back and I'm starting to worry._

_Pappy?! Where are you Pappy?! I miss you?!_

_Pappy died yesterday. I wonder how._

_Oh he died in the bar. That was sad._

_I miss Pappy._


	3. If Sky Stays

_If Sky Stays_

_I look around, where am I? All I remember is Dave killing me._

_I see a young girl, wait she looks just like me. I am dead?_

_No, I'm in a coma. But everyone I love is gone._

_And if I come back, Dave would kill me again._

_Nurses Tell Me To Stay._

_I want to stay._

_But I don't._

_Because I suck._


	4. Diary Of A Wimpy Harold

_Diary of a Wimpy Harold_

_Today Duncan hit me. I hate him. He took my lunch, and then my homework, and then my gym clothes._

_LeShawna say she doesn't love me, but I know she does. Because of my rad keyboard skills._

_LeShawna gave me a hug today, my boy parts sprang up and then she slapped me._

_I sniffed LeShawna's hair today, it smelled like peaches, and I love peaches._

_Heather is so jealous of my mad skills, that is why she calls me a dork._

_LeShawna told me she doesn't like me. IDIOT!_

_I called LeShawna a bitch, I got expelled._


	5. Lindsay Pan

_Lindsay Pan_

_Today Chris gave me weed._

_I saw a bunch of pretty things._

_A boy came in my bedroom, he said he could take me to Never land._

_We flew to this magical island._

_He then brought me into this weird place._

_I kept seeing pretty things._

_One thing is for sure._

_He totally rocked my Neverland. All night long._


	6. Let Max Go

_Let Max Go_

_I found Max, I put him in a cage. The cops tell me to let him go._

_But I can't let him go, because he called me sidekick._

_So I put the cage over a volcano._

_The Lava glowed bright on the mountain last night._

_My footprints were not to be seen._

_A kingdom of cops._

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is calling for it._

_Heavens known I wanted too._

_So I let the cage go along with Max._


	7. The Killings of Zoey

_The Killings by Zoey._

_Chris brought fourteen of us to a school. I don't know why but we are locked._

_The only way to get out is too kill._

_Or our deepest secrets will be spilled._

_I won't kill, I'm the nice girl Zoey._

_I killed tonight. It was Mike. Or Mal. Or Chester. Or Manitoba Smith. Or Vito. Or The Girl One._

_No one knew it was me._

_I watched them all die. It was funny._

_I can go home now._

_No One Will know my serects._

_I killed Chris too, he was a douche._

_The I killed Sky for fun._

_I liked killing Sky._


	8. The Loner Sky

_The Loner Sky._

_I don't got that many friends._

_People really don't trust me._

_Saying that I'm nothing but trouble._

_Just because Dave lost his mind after I dumbed him._

_I know I'm the best. But of course no one believes me._

_I got kicked off my gymnastics team._

_And I was rejected by the Olympics._

_People think I'm a loser._

_Just because I wanted to win._

_Dave comes over to my house a lot._

_Today he came over._

_He told me that I suck._

_I tried to suck him but then._

_He shot me down._

_Now I'm in hell._


	9. Nine

_Nine._

_He had nine pairs of socks._

_Nine pairs of underwear._

_Nine pairs of the same shirt._

_Nine pairs of the same pants._

_Nine pairs of never used condoms__._

_Nine pairs of Noah, Cody, and Gwen pictures._

_Nine wedding rings._

_Nine Wedding Tuxes._

_Nine Wedding Dresses. _

_Nine Cutouts of Gwen. _

_And Nine Wedding Cakes. _


	10. The Nine Days Of Christmas

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave to Me. _

_Nine pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine pairs of underwear. _

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear. _

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Tree Ornaments._

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Stocking Stuffers _

_Nine Tree Ornaments._

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Snowmen_

_Nine Stocking Stuffers _

_Nine Tree Ornaments._

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine My Little Pony Books_

_Nine Snowmen_

_Nine Stocking Stuffers _

_Nine Tree Ornaments._

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_On The Ninth Day Of Christmas Trent Gave To Me. _

_Nine Straight Jackets._

_Nine Snowmen_

_Nine Stocking Stuffers _

_Nine Tree Ornaments._

_Nine chocolate cookies. _

_Nine Christmas trees. _

_Nine Gwen Photos._

_Nine Pairs of underwear._

_That was all Trent gave me for Christmas! _


	11. Gwen Let Me Go!

_Let Me Go! _

_Gwen kidnapped me_

_She said it was because she wanted to be_

_I think she is getting a wedding gown_

_I hear a church choir of from down the road_

_Oh no! She is coming! _

_Someone help! _

_Gwen Let Me Go!_

_Seriously__ where is my Ipad? _

_I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!_

_SOMEONE ONE HELP. _

_LET ME GO GWEN. _


	12. The Fault In Our Zoeys

_The Fault In Our Zoeys_

_I got out of Jail. _

_I had enough, I need some lovin time. _

_So I meet this girl name Zoey she has short red hair. _

_She has a boyfriend named Mike, _

_I want to date Zoey. _

_I killed Mike. _

_Then Zoey's mom said I couldn't date her. _

_I killed Zoey's dad. _

_I didn't know why I did it. _

_I have no idea why I did it. _

_But he reminded me of Zoey. _

_Zoey want date me. _

_I told her what I did to Sky, AND I WILL DO IT TO HER_

_I HATE ZOEY _

_I HATE HER_

_I WILL GET HER_

_I found Zoey's friend Cameron, I got him too. _

_Then I shot down Zoey's mom. _

_I took Zoey. _

_WE ARE IN VEGAS NOW!_

_I sold Zoey fora shoe. _

_Then the cops got me. _


	13. Fifty Shades Of Chef

_Fifty Shades of Chef_

_My name is DJ Williams and I'm working for the man named Chef Jenkins. _

_His company is a mystery to all but I know I will be able to work there. _

_Chef and I have become great friends. _

_He is now taking me to his Play Room_

_I asked him what it was, and he said it was something called cocaine. _

_I didn't know what it was until he let me have a white baggie._

_"Time for some, fun!" Chef smiled as he and I took the cocaine. _

_Everything went fuzzy, and the next thing I knew I saw different colors of Chef._

_One was red, the other was green, one was yellow, some were pink colors. _

_After it was finished I fell asleep._

_When I awoke I was in Mexico. _

_That was weird, some man told me where his son Alejandro was. _

_I don't know. _

_I only learned one lesson. _

_NEVER WORK FOR A MAN NAMED CHEF _

_OR_

_CHRISTIAN GREY_


End file.
